


Cursed

by Queen_Bovine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, Memes, Multimedia, Sans is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bovine/pseuds/Queen_Bovine
Summary: Some things were never meant to be seen. Alphys learns this the hard way, and it’s all Sans’s fault. (Also on tumblr.)





	Cursed

**ALPHYS logged in (1:33 am)**  
**ALPHYS posted:** can’t sleep lol  
**ALPHYS posted:** anybody got links to the new ovas yet????  
**anonymous logged in (1:39 am)**  
**ALPHYS posted:** or anything really i’m so bored haha  
**anonymous posted:**  
  
**ALPHYS posted:** nO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT  
**ALPHYS posted:** WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME SEE TAHT  
**anonymous posted:**

**ALPHYS posted:** i hate this????  
**ALPHYS posted:** STOP IT I CNA SEE YOU TYPING  
**anonymous posted:**

**ALPHYS posted:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
**anonymous posted:**

**ALPHYS posted:** who is this?!?!?!!  
**ALPHYS posted:** wait  
**ALPHYS posted:** SANS I KNOW THAT’S YOU  
**anonymous posted:** whos sans  
**anonymous posted:** im anonymous  
**anonymous posted:** it says so right there  
**ALPHYS posted:** you made an account called anonymous just to troll the page??  
**ALPHYS posted:** whyyyyyy  
**ALPHYS posted:** why would you do this  
**anonymous posted:** who me?  
**ALPHYS posted:** i thought we were FRIENDS sans  
**anonymous posted:** im hurt  
**anonymous posted:** and here i thought you liked funny memes  
**ALPHYS posted:** there’s a difference between funny and cursed lol  
**anonymous:** believe it or not i do have some smart jokes up my sleeve  
**ALPHYS posted:** ………….really  
**anonymous posted:** theyre very sophisticated  
**ALPHYS posted:** 😒  
**ALPHYS posted:** i don’t believe you  
**anonymous posted:** here ill show you  
**anonymous posted:**

**ALPHYS posted:** a;sldghkla;fhakl;sdh;  
**ALPHYS posted:** what???? is????? this??????  
**anonymous posted:** its a sophisticated meme  
**ALPHYS posted:** BYE  
**anonymous posted:** oh is it not to your liking?  
**anonymous posted:** dont worry ive got better  
**ALPHYS posted:** oh no  
**anonymous posted:**

**anonymous posted:** classic  
**ALPHYS posted:**

**anonymous posted:**

**ALPHYS posted:** my eyes are ACTUALLY bleeding  
**anonymous posted:** nice  
**ALPHYS posted:** i’m going to bed!!! and i’m going to have nightmares thanks to you!!!  
**anonymous posted:** wait dont go you’ll miss the best one  
**anonymous posted:**

**ALPHYS posted:** I HATE THIS  
**ALPHYS posted:** I HATE YOU  
**ALPHYS posted:** BYE FOR REAL  
**anonymous posted:** aw cmon  
**anonymous posted:** i wont do anymore if you stay  
**ALPHYS posted:** i don’t trust you!!!!  
**anonymous posted:** you wanted some ova links right?  
**ALPHYS posted:** ………..  
**anonymous posted:** i’ve got you covered  
**ALPHYS posted:** …………………………………………..  
**ALPHYS posted:** ……...fine  
**anonymous posted:** okay [here you go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc2u6AFImn8)  
**ALPHYS posted:** ……………..  
**ALPHYS posted:** YOU  
**ALPHYS logged off (2:26 am)**  
**anonymous posted:** nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly an experiment in formatting and multimedia, but I hope it at least made someone laugh.


End file.
